brianpanskyfandomcom-20200213-history
Short Term Humanism Opportunities
I hope to find people to collaborate with on humanism goals and issues, such as these: *What is most important? *Advanced Democracy *Why we should Build Social Capital *Social Inefficiencies *Trust Aggregation *What a Community Should Do General opportunities we can work on right now There are some things that are foundational to all other tasks, or at least to many other tasks. This includes *improving your own thinking skills, know how causality works, becoming more informed in general, thinking things through to make sure you have logical evidence-based beliefs, and improving your virtues *building social capital, regular capital, and political representation (including voting, contacting representatives, and actually running for election) *preparing resources for you or others to use (for example, Aggregation of information) *I think I should mention the idea of "Value Chains" on this page somewhere *finding specific opportunities (see below) Specific opportunities we can work on right now "Specific" opportunities are related to a "specific" desire that can be met more optimally than it currently is being met. The word "specific" is in quotation marks because there is a spectrum of more specific to less specific, it's not a binary. This spectrum is what I call a means-ends chain. I'm also using the term "specific" to exclude all those opportunities which are too universal, and generally applicable, which I will instead talk about in the above section about "general" opportunities. How to find specific opportunities? My page on thinking skills sort of covers this. You need the thinking skills to determine what is true. You need to find opportunities or worthy goals. You need to gain copious amounts of knowledge related to those areas of opportunities or goals, and may not even see opportunities or worthy goals until you have gained such knowledge. All of this exploration will help you map out the means-ends chain, and thus identify "specific" opportunities, which are at one end of the chain. "Finding" may involve learning from aggregated information sources, or actually experimenting to discover. Sometimes this could be similar to "market research", and "entrepreneurship". On that note, in order to fuel and sustain activity, you probably need a system of mutual benefit (exchange). Such as money transactions. So you need something like a "business model" to ensure this part of the plan works. What specific opportunities exist right now? This is the big question everyone wants answered. I'm not sure I have done enough of the necessary work I listed above in order to give you an answer you can fully trust (yet), but here are some ideas that would fall into this category, if they were true: Creation of information technology, such as: *systems we can trust for Trust Aggregation, and Big Social Science *a generalized app/website to measure and match people's needs/wants, and skills, resources, etc. *create a generalized app/website to evaluate anything and everything (and easily find those evaluations), not limited to products, including the evaluation of people *see also: My Website Idea Misc. ideas: *create an opt-in system for guaranteed income, and guaranteed food for children. Make it "transparent" and ready enough to be taken over (or funded) by the government when the time comes *create better systems for other types of sharing (resources, hardware, whatever) *help with the raising of children in many ways, from babysitting, to funds and donations for parents, to educating children to be more informed, more skilled at thinking, more purpose driven, and more moral than public schools would teach them to be *What a Community Should Do what about everything else we want the government, or other people, to do, but isn't currently being done? Can some of that be done by us?